Bermuda
by Doctorwhox
Summary: When The alantis team finds evidence of the bermuda triangle one of historys greatest mysteries explained or just a theorie
1. Chapter 1

BERMUDA   
SOME TIME IN THE PAST

A ship called the master key just off the Florida coast has run into some oncoming weather and a mysterious fog. The First mate looks at the navigation instruments and the compass is going crazy. In fact nothing on the panel seems to be working. He calls for the captain who rushes to the bridge.   
"Captain," the first officer says, "the controls aren't working and I don't know where we are! The compass is going wild!" As the crew looks on, the fog begins to thicken, and then it begins to change colors to a purplish tint.  
The captain grabs the radio mic and yells, "Mayday! Mayday! Can anyone out there hear me! This is the Master Key and we need assistance. Help!" The radio goes dead, so the captain drops the mic.  
The crew stands in fear. A large swirly light is coming towards the ship as it gets brighter. The crew begin to panic. Then within seconds there's a huge flash...

Then a dead silence.

The fog had begun to clear and the seas calmed. The ship had disappeared.

PEGASUS GALAXY   
ATLANTIS  
PRESENT

Dr. Weir is sitting at large table in the conference room awaiting the arrival of the others who soon join her. Once everyone arrives Dr Weir says, "Now we can get down to this briefing. In 3 hours you all are scheduled for an off world visit to planet psr318. Teyla has told me that her people have never visited the planet so this will be unknown territories for us all. I just wanted to tell everyone to be ready for anything. For all we know the wraith might be there waiting and we don't wanna spook the neighbors if there is anyone else. We wanna make allies not enemies. Ok, you're all free to go. Briefing over." Everyone stands up and begins to leave.  
3 hours later Major Sheppard's team is set to go. Dr Weir gives the go ahead and the control begins to dial the gate. A large swoosh fills the room as the gate connects. One by one, the team enters thru the wormhole.  
At the other end, on the distant planet, Major Sheppard and the others begin to survey there surroundings. It is an open area with some rock formations and forest. There are no signs of wraith or any battle activity. The group proceeds to the forest. Within 20 mins, the ruins of a city are spotted. There appears to be no sign of life. Areas are over grown and structures are laying over. Dr McKay and Lt Ford enter a building that is still mostly intact while Sheppard and Teyla explore another structure. McKay and Lt Ford find themselves in a very large room with several doors and a few things that appear to be computers. McKay studies one of the computers and hooks in his laptop. He begins to try and see if he can get some power. Within seconds the place begins to light up. Buzzing and beeps fill the room quickly. Sheppard and Teyla join them in the room.  
"Well lets see what we've got..." McKay says. "From what I can tell all these doors are controlled by these computers. Those rooms are large storage areas."  
Ford interrupts, "maybe they have weapons in some of them we can use against the wraith."  
"Well lets see," McKay says. He begins to punch buttons and within seconds one of the doors opens. Clouds of dust begin to roll.  
"Been closed for awhile," Sheppard says.  
As they enter the room, lights begin to come on. The room is filled with cabinets crates.   
"Nuttin of use in here," McKay punches few more buttons and a larger door opens.  
Everyone enters and all stop. Sheppard, McKay and ford's eyes pop in amazement. Inside very large room are what appears to be wrecks of ships. Not space ships, but sea ships and airplanes all from earth. All appear to be from different times.   
"The question to ask here is how did ships from earth get millions miles to here in the pegasus galaxy?" Sheppard says.   
"Maybe something in there data banks can tell us something about how," McKay begins to flip through screens at a rapid pace. "Hmmm," McKay says, "from what I can tell all these ships were brought here by accident. A one way trip. It was an experiment being done by the inhabitants of this planet. They were conducting a study of earths oceans and sea life. These ships crossed into the fields and were trapped."  
"Where abouts on earth did they come from?" ford asked.  
"Well you're not going to believe this," McKay says, "just off the Florida keys. The Bermuda Triangle to be more precise."  
"Well," Sheppard says, "that mystery's solved. So what happened to the missing crews from the ships?"  
"According to the database they couldn't return to earth and there own times," McKay pointed out, "so they had to live out lives here. They even mixed with the population here. The population died out over time. The civilization is long gone."  
"So where's the device they used to study Earth? If we find it maybe we can use it to go home." Sheppard says.  
McKay says "According to the data it's located in the next room. There's a large platform which sort of acted as a wormhole. Very much like the stargate. But at the same time its like something from star trek. A very large transporter. It was used to retrieve samples from the ocean. But the project was abandoned to keep any more stray ships and planes from being caught in the beam. This room was kept as a storage. The crew salvaged anything they could use from the wrecks."  
The team makes there way to the other end of the room where McKay opens another door. Inside is a large control room. In the center of the floor stands a very large orb, about size of a football field maybe larger. There were computers in the corner of the room, where McKay was inspecting the controls. He hooks in his lap top and begins to access the database.  
"Wow, this stuff is really great! They were able to use it to gather data from different time periods in earths history! Only thing is the machine wasn't originally designed to jump time, only to survey the oceans. The beam was a wormhole with a temporal rift open. Each time it was used, the rifts weren't able to be controlled, so they never knew when the opening would appear. That explains the different ships from different periods of earths history."  
"Is there any way to fix this thing and use it to go to a specific time instead of a random one?" Sheppard asks.  
"Well I don't know. I'd have to get a team here and go over the rest of the data and see what can be done." McKay says.  
"Well, lets contact Atlantis and see what Weir thinks."  
McKay and the team return to the stargate and dial home. Back at Atlantis, the group meets and Dr Weir agrees to let McKay assemble a team.  
McKay and his team return to the planet. Several hours later McKay dials up the gate and radios in that Sheppard and team should return to the planet. He has made a big discovery. Within half hour they're all back on the planet and standing before McKay.  
"What's this big thing you found?" Sheppard asks.  
"Well you see I got to thinking this kind of device had to use an enormous amount of power, just as the stargate does, to reach earth," McKay says.  
"I thought about that as well. Is there any chance of there being a ZPM here?"   
"Well, no." McKay says. "The inhabitants actually built a generator that harnessed the planets sunlight which made it just as powerful as a zpm. I have gone over the device and well we cant fix the time problem. But we may be able to use the technologies from the generator on Atlantis."  
"The question is, will it be compatible with Atlantis systems?" ask Sheppard  
"Well, I would have to run a few simulations and see," McKay says, "but I cant do that here. I need to go back to Atlantis."  
Minutes later, McKay and the team are on thier way back to the gate, when they hear a buzzing sound overhead.  
"It's a Dart! Take cover!" Sheppard yells.  
Several more wraith ships appear and begin to fire at the pinned team.  
"Man, what a time for these things to show up!" Ford yells. We have to get back to the city."  
They fire upon the ships while running into the woods to the city. They arrive safely under the cover of the buildings.   
"We need a plan," Teyla says.  
"Well, for one," Sheppard says, "we cant let the wraith get into the city. If they access the transporter device they might be able to figure out how to use it for travel, and earth would be in big trouble. So we cant let it fall into their hands."  
"Then we have to destroy it," Ford says.  
McKay started to scoff at Fords idea, "What about the generator?"  
"We have to destroy it. We haven't got time to get it out. It all has to go." Sheppard says "Ford and I will set up c4 around the device. We need to draw the wraith here and then set it off after we make our way back to the gate. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak."   
McKay looks upset "I am sorry Rodney," Sheppard says "but its got to be. We'll find another power source somewhere else. We have the whole galaxy to look in."  
The c4 charges are set to blow like a fourth of July celebration.  
"Now we need to lure the wraith here," says Sheppard.  
Outside they go, shooting in the air, drawing the attention to the buildings high above. At least a dozen darts can be seen. One fires a beam, but Ford and Teyla jump out of the way just in time. The ships are all hovering above. The team makes a break for it.  
"Alright, when we get to the gate, Rodney dial the gate. Teyla, you and Ford hold back any stragglers. I'll push the switches to blow the C4."   
They are at the gate the wormhole is made and Rodney sends the idc signal, then proceeds thru the gate. Teyla and Ford follow. Just as Sheppard enters he pushes the detonator button and sees a huge explosion.  
The ships above the area are instantly disintagrated. those are the last images just as Sheppard jumps thru the gate. Back at Atlantis the team convenes for a debriefing. McKay is still upset about losing the generator. Dr Weir tells him "We'll find one soon McKay. It wouldn't have done any good if we did bring it back. It wouldn't have been compatible. The two technologies were entirely different. Look at it this way. The Bermuda triangle has finally been explained. It's too bad we could never tell the public back home.

Back on the planet the wraith ships have left and any sign of them gone. The place now lays in ruins, but deep beneath the city of ruins and rubble, unknown to the world is a hidden laboratory containing 4 kryo chambers, containing individuals waiting to be released one day. What secrets could they hold and could they have a way to power the Atlantis city fully well that's a story for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bermuda 2

Dr Weir is in her office looking over some reports when McKay suddenly bursts in, "Elizabeth there's something you must see."  
"What is it?" she said.  
"Well I was just was going over the data we downloaded from psr318 and found a blueprint of the the buildings there when i made a startling discovery. There's another room beneath the city. From what I gather it was a hidden laboratory used for "hush, hush" research.  
"What kind?" dr weir asked.  
"That I don't know. that data is not there. It seems it was stored on another computer system, which wasnt networked with the others. If we can get back to the planet and find this room, maybe there's something we can use."  
Dr weir paused for a moment. "What if the wraith are still there?"  
"Then it's just that much more important that we find this before they do if they haven't already."  
Moments later, Weir has call in the Atlantis team.   
"I am giving this mission a go. You are to find this lab, get all the data and whatever else you can recover. But at the first sign of trouble, I want you all to get out immediately. Is that understood?" Wier paused to make sure they had. "This briefing over. Good luck."  
Minutes later the gate is being dialed and a wormhole is established. The team begins its journey to the planet. When everyone reaches the other side, the gate shuts down. The area is ravaged. Damage can be seen for miles as a result of the last time they were here. Most of it appeared to be from the wraith.  
The team began to make their way to the ruins of the city. Standing before the collapsed structure the building previously had been, McKay said, "According to the plans the entrance to the room should be near the main door."  
The team begin to dig through the rubble, looking for a hidden hatch or something. Within a few minutes, Ford overturns a cabinet and can see what appears to be handle. he calls for the others to help remove the remaining debris from the door. It had been well hidden. It also was controlled once by the computer systems. But now it could only be opened manually. It took all the members to pull the door open.   
Beneath the door is a long metal stair case, which leads to a large hall. The walls appear to be some sort of reenforced steel, which explained it remaining intact after the explosion. One by one the team proceed down the stair case. Down the hall was a single door.  
Slowly, cautiously, they made their way down the hall and arrived at the door. They could see a keypad of some sort.  
"McKay do you think you can access this pad to open the door?"  
"I don't know. Don't know how if there's any power."  
"Well lets see if I can use my skeleton key. Everyone stand back...," Sheppard aims his gun and fires. The keypad explodes into pieces. A loud clicking noise is heard and Sheppard pushes on the door. It swings open easily.  
Inside the large room they can make out computers and other machiness in corners. Just then, McKay is confused by a small lit panel near of the door.  
"How can there be power here? The power generator was destroyed in the explosion." Standing at the panel McKay begins to push buttons. The room begins to light up. It was much larger than anyone thought. Suddenly the wall begins to move.  
"It's turning," Teyla said.  
When it had made a complete turn the wall revealed a long wall of chamber like pods. Walking up to one, Sheppard saw there was someone in the pod. McKay walked over and examined a small control panel between two of the pods.  
"If im reading this right," he said, "they are still alive in a sort of deep sleep. This panel controls the pods."  
"Can you revive them?" Sheppard asked.  
"Maybe. They have been in here awhile I imagine. If I can open them, I don't know if they will live thru the process. But we will soon see."  
He begins to punch buttons and lights on the pods begin flashing. The first pod beeps and the door opens. Inside is a man. His blueish tinted skin begins to change slowly back to the peach color of humans. He slowly opens his eyes and stares in amazement at the team. Then he slowly speaks, "Who are you? What's going on? Who are you people?"  
"I'm Major Sheppard, this is McKay, Teyla and Lieutenant Ford. We came through the stargate."  
Still a little groggy, the man stumbled forward and caught his balance on a nearby table.  
"My name is Magnus Opeta. How long have we been asleep?" he asked. "Oh, no. The others!" He ran over to McKay and began to push buttons. The remaining pods began to open one by one. A female occupies the second pod, the other two are male. The female opens her eyes and slowly staggers out. She is surprised to see the sga team. The male in the third pod moves forward out of the pod he took, a little disoriented and also surprised to see the team. The male in the last pod hadn't moved yet. Magnus moved to the pod. The man isn't breathing.  
"Quick, hand me the emergency cryo kit." The female handed him a small box. When he had it open he took out a very large needle like instrument and poked it into the sleeping mans chest. Nothing happened for several minutes. Magnus tried to revive the man. "No luck. Im afraid that's all I can do for him. I don't know what happened. He should have been fine. We survived the cryo process. I want to examine him as soon as possible to see what happened once we get fully recovered." Magnus said.  
"Who are these people?" the female asked.  
"They say they came thru the ring. Or as one called it the stargate."  
"Im major Sheppard."  
"I'm Allison Mason."  
"This is Teyla, McKay and Lieutenant Ford," Sheppard said.  
"This is Bryer, Timon and Magnus Opeta."  
"We've already met him," Sheppard said.  
"Where are you from?" Allison asked.  
"Thru the stargate"  
"I know that, I mean planet."  
"We currently live on Atlantis, but we come from planet called Earth"  
"Earth? oh my..."   
Sheppard is suprised by her reaction. "What you've heard of it?"  
"Of course," replies Allison, "it's where I'm from."  
The team stares in amazement.  
"How did you get here?" asked McKay.  
"Well, one of the inhabitants of this planets experiments with the Bermuda Triangle. I was aboard a luxury liner called the Queen Lady. We entered the Triangle and ended up here. I was just a vacationing scientist. There were about 132 of us stranded here. I joined the scientist here, trying to find a way to reverse the process they used. I tried to make it so they could send and receive, but all of our attempts failed. The rest of the passengers lived out their lives here.  
"Yes, we know that part," Sheppard said.  
"But what happened to everyone? Why the cryo tubes?" McKay asked.  
"Well, the population started dying out. Unexplained deaths, a plague of some sort we think, caused death by aging the body. Even the youngest of their kind looked to be a hundred," Allison said.  
"Sounds like the wraith," McKay noted, barely loud enough that the others heard.  
"The wraith? What's that?" Magnus asked.  
"You don't know the wraith?" asked Sheppard   
"No," Allison took back the conversation from Magnus, "we thought it was a plague."  
"Well the wraith are sort of a plague. They suck the life out of anything that they find alive," said Sheppard. "It's weird that you were having bodies aged, but no sign of wraith. They always make there presence known."  
"So why the chambers?" asked McKay.  
"We four went in cryo to preserve what was left of our people."   
"How long were we in there Magnus?" Allison asked.   
According to the readings, 854 years."  
"Wow, what a long nap," said Sheppard.  
"How's the surface?" asked Bryer  
"Well," McKay replied, "it's a bit messy now."  
"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.   
"It's kind of in ruins." Sheppard said.  
"How?" asked Allison.  
"Well, when we visited this planet the first time, the wraith arrived unexpectedly. We had to keep them from getting the generator and beam device so we blew it up. We didn't know at the time that there were survivors here," Sheppard said.   
"So my world is gone," Magnus said. "Were all that's left."  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," McKay responded.  
"Well I guess there's no need to continue our work."  
"What exactly were you doing? I mean what was the purpose of the device?"  
"It was used to bring life from earths oceans here to study, to see if was compatible for our oceans. You see, our oceans were dying and we needed to replenish the life in it somehow."  
"Why earth?" Sheppard asked.   
"Earth wasn't really supposed to be a specific target. A problem with the device is that it only reached to your galaxy, and Earth happened to be the only similar planet with life. It was just luck that your oceans were a perfect match for ours. The only problem was, every time we used it, it caused your ships and planes to get caught and arrive here. We had no way of preventing that. We tried using a shield around the test area, but that made things worse. We finally ended the project after many of you humans were trapped here. They salvaged what supplies they could from there ships and planes to live on, and joined our community. As Allison said, we were working on trying to get everyone back to earth but had no luck. The project was ended when we had to concentrate on the plague."  
"Well," Sheppard said, "you're all welcome to come back to Atlantis with us."  
"Thank you," Magnus said.  
"Everything we know here is gone," Allison said. "I would love to see Atlantis. How about you bryer?"  
"Yeah, sure," he said.  
"Well then its settled. We all go back then. But first we need to bury Tomak. That was his name," Allison said indicating the dead man.  
As they were loading Tomak's body into a metal box Allison ran a red beam over his body, then puts it away. They carry the box out the door and to the surface. Outside the three from the Old world are saddened by what is left of their once wonderful city. It is now mere rubble. They buried Tomak on the outskirts and a few words were said. Finally the three remaining joined with the sga team to gate back to Atlantis.  
Sheppard radios ahead letting weir know that they have company, then one by one they step into the wormhole. When they reach Atlantis the gate closes. Dr Weir is there to welcome the new arrivals and inform the team of their debriefing in 30mins.  
"I'd like for the new arrivals to report to the infirmary for check up. It's something all visitors do. Regulations. Sheppard mentioned a plague and we just want to make sure it wasn't carried by any of you."  
"We understand," Magnus said. "Half an hour later the team was meeting with Weir, telling her what info they have learned.  
"Well, Rodney, is the power source the same as the earlier one?" Dr Weir asked.  
"Yes," McKay said.  
"Will it work on Atantis?" Dr Weir asked.  
"I believe I can make it compatible with Atlantis technology. I need to make several adjustments from this new data I have, but we should have full running power soon."  
"Good. Get what you need, people and all," said Dr Weir. "In the mean time, lets make our guest comfortable. Debriefing over, you're all dismissed."  
As the team was leaving, Magnus, Bryer and Allison entered.  
"I take it your Dr Weir?" Magnus said.  
"Yes, I am."   
"You're much lovelier than I imagined."  
"Thanks. You're all welcome to anything we can provide you to make your stay as comfortable as can be.  
"Thank you Dr," said Allison.   
"I hear you're sending a team back to our planet to retrieve our power generator," said Magnus.  
"Yes," said Dr Weir. "Is that ok?"  
"That's ok," Magnus said, "we have no use for it anymore. And anything we can contribute to thank you we gladly will."  
Later on in another room, Allison is studying some data on a small laptop and suddenly stands up and rushes off. She makes her way to Magnus. "I have to tell you something! Tomak didn't die from the cryo process. He was poisoned."  
"What?"  
"I did a bio readout before he was buried. According to the readout he had a toxic poison in his system. The moment air touched his body, the poison reacted by killing him."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know."

Elsewhere on the base an unknown personal is walking down a hall when he comes upon a body. It is aged. He runs to a radio and calls for a security team. Moments later, in the infirmary the lifeless body is lying on a table under Becketts knife. Dr Weir is standing nearby.  
"We have a wraith on the base," Dr Weir said.  
"Yes. Defiantly. This isn't no plague."   
"But how?"  
"I don't know."  
"Alert the team on the planet to be on the lookout for a wraith. I want security sweeps of the city," Weir tells Ford.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Hours later, the base is being swept for the wraith. Later, Ford reports back to Dr Weir. "We haven't found any sign of the wraith yet, but we're still looking."  
"Good. Keep looking."  
Later again the team has assembled in the briefing room.  
"We have a wraith on the base," Dr Weir said. "I don't know how he got here, but we've got to find him."  
Allison, Magnus and Bryer are sitting in on the meeting. Dr weir said, "McKay has made contact and said he needs help with extracting some of the components of the generator.  
Bryer stood up and said, "I'll go back and help.  
"Ok. You leave soon. Meeting over."  
Moments later, Bryer is sent back to his planet.  
On the Atlantis, dr beckett comes rushing into the command center.  
"Dr Weir, there's something you need to see." He punches some keys on a nearby computer bringing up a screen.  
"What am I looking at here?"  
"The test results from the three from the planet."  
"Yeah, so? I thought they checked out."  
"Ok, they did, but not all test were back. Two of them are human but one's not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Its wraith dna."  
"What? How?  
"I don't know. Whose back on that planet?"   
"Bryer is. He's helping remove the generator."

Back on the planet, as Sheppard, Ford and several other men with guns come in McKay steps away from Bryer.  
McKay asked "Why?"   
"Just do it," Bryson commands.  
Just then Allison and Magnus show up.  
"What's going on?" Allison asked.   
"Your friend bryer has some explaining to do," Sheppard answered.  
"What you mean?"  
"He's a wraith. But he doesn't appear to be."  
McKay moves away quickly.   
Magnus asked, "What's he talking about?"  
Bryer then had an evil grin on his face. "You fool. I wanted your experiments. I was going to use it to find a new feeding grounds for my people.  
"What I want to know is how you look human." said Sheppard.  
"Well that was most painful, to look as you humans. I had myself made up to be like you. But I still had the feeding hungers. There was no plague. It was me! I led you all to believe it was to cover myself up while I stole your work."   
Allison burst in, "Did you kill Tomak?"  
"Yes, I did. I poisoned him. I should have taken care of you two, but I needed you to complete the project. Now it doesn't look like that will happen. The attack that happened to you earlier was my doing. I had set up an alarm signal to send out once the power above was activated. I was supposed to awaken, but something went wrong. I didn't wake up."  
"What? I don't understand. This isn't a normal wraith attack. They usally attack in groups. No secrets," said McKay.  
"Very true, but I'm not with the others. I was exiled for my beliefs that we could progress more with science than with our current ways. I did manage to get a few rebel wraiths to follow me. They were to join me once I had the technology to show them we could conquer more. If I could take earth then I'd be ruler. But that's all over now." He pulls from his pocket a small device. "If I cant have the device, no one will."  
Just as he pushes, Sheppard yells, "Everyone down!"  
But Magnus leaped across the room onto Bryer. An explosion rocks the room. After the blast Sheppard and the others get to their feet.  
"Is everyone ok?"  
Everyone said "yes" while Allison looks over and sees Bryer. Well, what was left of him. Beside him is Magnus. She rushes over. "Magnus, no!"  
His barely alive eyes looked at her as he forced out his words. "I'm sorry you were stuck here. But remember I love you."  
Allison began to cry as he closed his eyes and passed on.  
McKay walked over to what was left of the generator.  
"No! We cant use it anymore."  
"I'm sorry," Sheppard said. "We can still search. We will find something else.  
"I guess im alone," Allison said quietly.  
"No, you're not," McKay said. "You now have us as your new family."  
"Yes," she said.  
Later on the team gathered around a grave. It was for Magnus he was the last of his people, a race now dead, and Allison was back with her kind once again. The team began to leave.  
"One last piece of unfinished business," Sheppard said. He pushes a switch and a loud thunderous boom fills the air. The last remaining technology is gone with the last of the people. Sheppard is the last through the gate. Now Atlantis has a new member.


End file.
